Alec Won't Say It
by mano95
Summary: Songfic. Alec and Isabelle singing "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules. Alec is Meg, Izzy is the muses. My boredness amuses me *I want to turn this into a collection of songfics
1. Alec Won't Say

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first Malec or songfic… I was listening to this song and thought it would be perfect for Alec. And Izzy's involved because well…she was the only one who thought it was as adorable as we fans did. Anyway, please tell me what you think!**

**Oh, when words in the song are bold, Alec is yelling. The song itself is in _italics_. Just figured I'd let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own our beautiful sparkly warlock or his gorgeous Nephilim boyfriend. Or Isabelle. Or the song. Or anything but the plot/idea.**

* * *

><p>Alexander Lightwood glanced around his room, checking the hallway quickly before shutting the door and pacing. After a few minutes, he started to think out loud, the words coming more as a song than thoughts.<p>

_"If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
>I guess I've already won that.<br>No man is worth the aggravation;  
>that's ancient history, been there, done that!"<em>

He shook his head disgustedly, remembering Jace's reaction when Izzy had accidentally (yeah, right) said something about Alec's 'crush' in front of him.

Alec jumped when his sister walked in, joining in his song.

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'?  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you.<br>Try to keep it hidden,  
>Honey, I can see right through you.<br>Boy, ya can't conceal it  
>I know how ya feel and<br>who you're thinking of!"_

Alec blushed, knowing she meant Magnus Bane, the sparkliest (and hottest) warlock he had ever met.

_"No chance, no way  
>I won't say it, no, no…"<em> 

Izzy rolled her eyes, smirking at Alec.

_"You swoon, you sigh  
>why deny it—uh-oh!"<em>

She broke off as Alec attacked her halfheartedly before turning away, pacing again.

_"It's too cliché,  
>I won't say I'm in love."<em>

He shook his head, thoughts returning to Jace.

_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson…  
>It feels so good when you start out.<br>My head is screaming get a grip, boy,  
>unless you're dying to cry your heart out!<br>Oh…"_

Izzy sighed, watching Alec.

_"You keep on denying  
>who you are and how you're feeling.<br>Baby, I'm not buying;  
>Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling.<br>Face it like a grown-up!  
>When ya gonna own up<br>that ya got, got, got it bad?"_

Alec blushed again, shaking his head vigorously.

_"**WRONG!** No chance, no way.  
>I won't say it, no, no…"<em>

He trailed off, thinking about Magnus, unable to stop the smile that slowly spread across his face.

Izzy laughed.

_"Give up or give in-  
>check the grin, you're in love."<em>

Alec's eyes widened in horror that she had seen his smile, quickly going back to denial.

_"This scene won't play;  
>I won't say I'm in love."<em>

Izzy grinned, easily seeing through his frantic lies.

_"You're doin' flips, read my lips:  
>'you're in love'."<em>

Alec closed his eyes, tiring of their argumental song.

_"You're way off base,  
>I won't say it.<br>**Get off my case  
>I won't say it!<strong>"_

Isabelle smiled, gentling her tone.

_"Boy, don't be proud;  
>its okay, you're in love."<em>

Alec turned to the window, whispering to himself as he watched Magnus walk up to the Institute. 

_"Oh…  
>At least out loud,<br>I won't say I'm in love."_


	2. Author's Note, please read

**A/N: Okay, I was surprised by how many people enjoyed that. I guess everyone loves a little Malec fluff every now and then :) I decided I'm going to turn that one into a collection of Malec songfics. But I need suggestions… So! Does anyone have any ideas of songs I could use? I'm going to look for some, but other opinions are definitely appreciated. Just send me a pm or review on this note with suggestions for songs I could use. Thank you! **

**-Tonks**


	3. Alec's Perfect

**This one was written because of a suggestion by Buunny. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song. Just the plot**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alec glared at Magnus. "So exactly _how many_ people did you date before me?" he demanded.

Magnus sighed. "Alec, why does it matter so much?"

Alec turned away, blinking away tears of self-doubt. "Because it makes me feel like I—I'm not important."

Magnus closed his eyes, pulling Alec into his arms before starting to sing softly.

"_Made a wrong turn  
>once or twice.<br>Dug my way out,  
>blood and fire.<br>Bad decisions;  
>that's alright.<br>Welcome to my silly life.  
>Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood,<br>Miss 'no wait it's all good',  
>it didn't slow me down.<br>Mistaken,  
>always second guessing,<br>underestimated,  
>Look, I'm still around..<em>."

Alec shook his head hopelessly. "Only until I die," he whispered.

Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair, continuing his song.

_"Pretty, pretty please,  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like you're less than  
>fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like you're nothing,  
>you're fuckin' perfect to me."<em>

"Mag, I can't believe that," Alec mumbled. "I'm mortal—nothing. Even Camille would be better; she could at least stay with you forever."

Magnus shook his head, covering Alec's mouth with his hand.

_"You're so mean  
>when you talk<br>about yourself,  
>you are wrong.<br>Change the voices  
>in your head.<br>Make them like you  
>instead.<br>So complicated,  
>look how big you'll make it,<br>filled with so much hatred.  
>Such a tired game.<br>It's enough;  
>I've done all I can think of:<br>chased down all my demons,  
>see <em>you_ do the same."_

"Not a funny metaphor," Alec mumbled around Magnus' hand.

Magnus ignored his comment, his singing sounding like pleading.

_"Pretty, pretty please,  
>don't you ever, ever feel<br>like you're less than  
>fuckin' perfect.<br>Pretty, pretty please,  
>if you ever, ever feel<br>like you're nothing,  
>you're fuckin' perfect to me."<em>

Alec shook his head slowly, pulling Magnus' hand off of his mouth. "No, I'm not."

Magnus stared past him, thinking out loud.

"_The world stares while I swallow the fear.  
>The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer.<br>So cool in lying and we tried tried tried,  
>but we try too hard, and it's a waste of my time.<br>Done looking for the critics, 'cause they're everywhere.  
>They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair,<br>change ourselves and we do it all the time…  
>Why do we do that?<br>Why do I do that?  
>Why do I do that?"<em>

Magnus shook his head, shifting his focus back to Alec.

_"Pretty, pretty please,_

_don't you ever, ever feel  
>like you're less than<em>

_fuckin' perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please,<em>

_if you ever, ever feel  
>like you're nothing,<em>

_you're fuckin' perfect to me.  
>You're perfect.<br>You're perfect.  
>Pretty, pretty please<em>

_if you ever, ever feel_

_like you're nothing,_

_you're fucking perfect to me!"_

Alec turned, burying his face in Magnus' chest as Magnus stroked his hair. "I love you, Alexander Lightwood. Don't forget it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For some reason, toward the end the spacing decided to mess up. *sigh***


	4. Alec vs Camille

**Let me start by saying this, in case anyone is confused: None of these songfics are related by anything but the fact that they are Malec songfics written by me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters, but the plot is mine.**

**Okay, so I got bored and decided it would be funny if Alec and Camille fought over Magnus. I wrote most of these songfics before I read CoFA, including this one**

* * *

><p>Alec frowned, looking through papers he had found in Magnus' room. "Camille?" he muttered, picking up a recent letter from some girl named Camille Belcourt.<p>

"Magnus,

I know it's been a long time, but I wanted to let you know that I miss you. Maybe we could get together sometime and talk?

Love,

Lady Camille Belcourt"

Alec's eyes narrowed, remembering Magnus telling him he was "going out with an old friend". He threw the paper to the ground, running to the park, which he found empty except for Magnus and Camille. Ignoring Magnus completely, he walked over to Camille, glaring at her.

"_Excuse me; can I please talk to you for a minute?"  
><em>

Camille frowned, looking up at the Nephilim.

"_Uh huh, sure… You know, you look kind of familiar."  
><em>

Alec shrugged, eyes still narrowed.

"_Yeah you do too, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named—you know his name."_  
>He stopped, glancing at Magnus.<p>

Camille smiled, following his gaze.

"_Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name."  
><em>

"_Well, I just wanted to let you that he's mine,"_ Alec growled, ignoring Magnus as he tried to stop Alec.

Camille smirked, standing.

"_Uh no, no, he's mine!"  
><em>

Magnus sighed, closing his eyes as they started yelling the same thing at each other, making it sound more like a song than an argument.

"_You need to give it up!  
>Had about enough,<br>it's not hard to see  
>the boy is mine.<br>I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused:<br>he belongs to me.  
>The boy is mine."<em>

Alec glared at Camille, hands shaking.

"_I think it's time we got this straight,  
>sit and talk face to face.<br>There is no way you could mistake  
>him for your man, are you insane?"<em>

Camille's smirk grew as she watched Alec getting angrier.

"_See, I know that you may be  
>just a bit jealous of me.<br>But you're blind if you can't see  
>that his love is all in me."<em>

Alec froze for a moment, thinking.

"_See, I tried to hesitate;  
>I didn't want to say what he told me.<br>He said without me he couldn't make it  
>through the day, ain't that a shame?"<em>

Camille shook her head, amused.

"_And maybe you misunderstood,  
>I guess I can see how he could<br>wanna take his time, and that's all good,_

_for my love was all it took."_

Magnus gave up trying to calm Alec down, sitting back down to watch them begin yelling at each other again, Camille echoing some of Alec's words in an attempt to annoy him.

"_You need to give it up!  
>Had about enough, (Enough)<br>it's not hard to see  
>the boy is mine. (Boy is mine)<br>I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
>seem to be confused: (Confused)<br>he belongs to me.  
>The boy is mine."<em>

Camille shook her head in disgust, watching Alec.  
><em>"Must you do the things you do?<br>You keep on acting like a fool.  
>You need to know it's me not you<br>and if you didn't know it, boy, it's true."_

Alec sighed, glaring at her.  
><em>"I think that you should realize<br>and try to understand why  
>he is a part of my life.<br>I know it's killing you inside."_

Camille rolled her eyes.

"_You can say what you wanna say,  
>what we have you can't take.<br>From the truth you can't escape,  
>I can tell the real from the fake."<em>

Alec bristled, eyes narrowed.  
><em>"When will you get the picture?<br>You're the past I'm the future.  
>Get away; it's my time to shine,<br>if you didn't know the boy is _mine_!"_

Magnus buried his face in his hands, careful not to mess up his hair as Camille started shouting, Alec echoing this time.  
><em>"You need to give it up,<br>had about enough. (Enough)  
>It's not hard to see<br>the boy is mine. (To see the boy is mine)  
>I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)<br>seem to be confused: (Seem to be confused)  
>he belongs to me. (He belongs to me)<br>The boy is mine."_

Alec's eyes narrowed, yelling again as Camille started echoing. Magnus watched them, confused.

"_You need to give it up,_

_had about enough, (had about enough)_

_it's not hard to see, the boy is mine. (he's mine, he's mine, he's mine, he's mine!)_

_I'm sorry that you_

_seem to be confused: (I'm so sorry you seem to be confused)_

_he belongs to me, the boy is mine!" (He belongs to me!)_

Camille smirked.  
><em>"You can't destroy this love I've found;<br>your silly games I won't allow.  
>The boy is mine without a doubt;<br>you might as well throw in the towel."_

Alec's eyes narrowed.  
><em>"What makes you think that he wants you<br>when I'm the one that brought him to  
>the special place that's in my heart?<br>He was my love right from the start!"_

Magnus stood, stepping between them as they decided it was time for a shouting contest.

(Camille) _"Give it on up!"_

(Alec) _"Had about enough."_

(Camille) _"It's not hard to see—"_

(Alec) _"The boy is mine."_

(Camille) _"I'm sorry that you—"_

(Alec) _"Seem to be confused!"_

(Camille) _"He belongs to me."_

(Alec) _"No. You need to give it up."_

(Camille) _"About enough."_

(Alec) _"It's not hard to see—"_

(Camille) _"The boy is mine."_

(Alec) _"Mine!"_

(Camille) _"You seem to be confused."_

(Alec) _"He belongs to me!"_

(Camille) "_That boy is mine, not yours."_

(Alec) _"But mine."_

(Camille) _"Not yours."_

(Alec) _"But mine."_

(Camille) _"Not yours."_

(Alec) _"But mine."_

Magnus winced as their volume had gotten louder with every word they yelled. He reached out, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him away from Camille as the two of them tried one last time to outdo each other.

_"I'm sorry that you  
>seem to be confused:<br>he belongs to me.  
>The boy is mine!"<em>


End file.
